the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Megatron
Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons. Bio Personality Megatron is a ruthless and treacherous warlord, feared for his ruthlessness and brutality, traits that made even Optimus Prime wary of him. He was completely megalomaniacal, authoritative, and power-hungry, as when he wanted to control over Cybertron but ended up destroying it after a countless year war with the Autobots and Decepticons and then wanted the subjugation of the universe by attempting to seize power over the AllSpark. Megatron was somewhat of a social Darwinist, especially towards humans whom he considers insects and would have destroyed the entire Earth just to fulfill his goals. When he was resurrected for the second time in his life, and unleashed by KSI, he became extremely violent and uncontrollably aggressive, massacring every human who came close to him. As a leader of the Decepticons, Megatron faced no problems while in command, his followers possessed the utmost loyalty towards him and his cause. In fact, the only Decepticon that Megatron did not trust was his second-in-command, Starscream, who had opted for his command, but Megatron is able to keep his loyalty in check using violence and intimidation. He also did not tolerate failure from Starscream and would brutally beat him and even just insult him if he was easily irritated by his second-in-command's sycophantic groveling. But despite this, Megatron himself answered to a higher power and was a willing servant to his master The Fallen, who he was very loyal and respectable towards on Cybertron; the renegade Prime was able to heal him when Megatron had been badly injured. However, Megatron wasn't always a belligerent and militaristic warmonger; back on Cybertron he co-ruled his native planet with his twin brother and future rival Optimus Prime, but after hearing word of an ancient alien force coming to their planet to seize the Allspark and after this force was unearthed he was left severely injured, but was healed by the Fallen who was in the artifact and was able to manipulate Megatron with the promise of power and then began to desire the AllSpark which began him to create an army of Cybertonians called Decepticons. Megatron is also narcissistic, overconfident, egotistical, and arrogant. When he first fought Optimus Prime in the first film, and Optimus said it was just the two of them in this fight, Megatron retorted No, it's just ''me, Prime!'' Also, after being killed by Sam Witwicky, Starscream his first lieutenant took command of the Decepticons in his absence, he was enraged and came close to actually killing Starscream while claiming "even in death, there is no command but mine." This also shows when Megatron savagely beat Sentinel Prime half to death as when he was goaded by Carly Spencer by being called Sentinel's "b****" and claimed that Earth was his and wanted to be in charge of the Decepticons once more. As revealed in Transformers: Age of Extinction, Megatron is also extremely intelligent and manipulative; after being decapitated by Optimus Prime, KSI used his head to hack Cybertronian encryptions but this ended up reactivating him and this allowed Megatron to trick KSI into building him a body called Galvatron and an entire army of Transformers so that he could seize the Seed and arise a larger one. But despite this high IQ, Megatron can also be single-minded and pertinacious at times. For all of his faults, the only thing that Megatron loved was his home world Cybertron, so much so that he struck a deal with Sentinel Prime to revive it if only so he could be the one who ruled it. Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Main Weaponry *Fusion cannon *Battle flail *Arm mounted death-lock pincer *Fusion shotgun *Axe Sword Trivia *Megatron will become Thomas, Twilight, and the gang's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers. *Megatron will become Ed, Edd, n Eddy, and their friends' enemy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers. *Megatron will meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution and their friends' enemy in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers. *Megatron will meet Team Chugger and their friends' enemy in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Transformers. Gallery Megatronjet.jpg|Megatron's jet form megatron__rotf_promo__3__by_barricade24-dasbjzd.png|Megatron in Revenge of the Fallen Transformers-20090409-megatron-tank-cg.jpg|Megatron's tank form megatron__dotm_promo__1__by_barricade24-dasbhtl.png|Megatron in Dark of the Moon 1370L.jpg|Megatron's truck form megatron__tlk_concept__by_barricade24-dasbiof.png|Megatron in The Last Knight Category:VILLAINS Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Decepticons Category:Jets Category:Tanks Category:Trucks Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Laser Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Gunners Category:Swordsmen Category:Shotgunners Category:Bombers Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Brothers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Warlords Category:Master Minds Category:Terroists Category:Power Hungry Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Usurpers Category:Tyrants Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Traitors Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:God Wannabe Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerent Category:Brutes Category:Master Manipulators Category:Sadistic Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Deal Makers Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheaters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Child Abusers Category:Delusional characters Category:Dark Knights Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains